For Mi Familia
by shintakukagami
Summary: Lovina has always been a masculine girl, but she was feminine enough to pose suspicions. She can't protect her brother as girl like she can as a guy. GenderBent!Lovino Currently:Some GerIta and Spain/FemRomano. WIP
1. Lovina

**A/N:** So I've been inspired lately...And thought. Why not?

* * *

Lovino scowled. It had been so much easier when he was younger, when he didn't have to worry about puberty. He was never sure how he had gotten away with it. He had slept naked with the Spaniard for a huge part of his life. Apparently Antonio was that dense because Lovino wasn't a he. Lovino was a she. Lovino…or rather Lovina had always been.

Neither of the twins were truly weak in actuality though. They were the descendants of Rome, how could they be? They had seen what had happened to their grandfather, and they wouldn't let it happen to each other. Being pushed around was better than not existing.

She had been dressed as a girl for a big part of her life, and she knew the difference between the two. When she had met her younger brother, she had learned. She had thought nothing of it. Why should she? Gender didn't matter to her.

It mattered to others though. When her brother had hit puberty, countries may have still seen them as weak, but they acknowledged Feliciano more. Not just because of talent, but because he was a boy. Lovina had never been so mad in her life. She had just started hitting puberty too. Her breasts had started to form, and it became harder to get away with sleeping with Antonio. Spain may have had the common sense of England when he was intoxicated, but he wasn't stupid. Lovina started to where big shirts to bed, Spain didn't question her actions.

Her voice had never been a problem. She spoke in a very masculine voice, not because that was her tone of voice, but because it was her way of getting things across. Her hair hadn't been a problem either. She hated long hair. Hated it with a passion. It was difficult to deal with, so she had always had her hair cut short. The curl strangely didn't seem to grow, so that was never a problem.

Hormones had been a problem. Even with the Night shirt, even with laying as far away from Antonio as possible, nights were unbearable. Her thoughts were anything from pure. Nothing she did could calm her mind during the night. Not only hadn't that, but Spain still figured out the Curl's properties. Him accidently brushing or tugging it did not help her mind at all. She had nearly jumped him twice.

Others may have seen her as inferior to her brother, but no one ever brought up what gender she was. No one ever truly thought about it. When the Unification of Italy had come about, Lovina made a decision. Her brother may have had some of Rome's fighting instincts, not that they ever surfaced unless you brought up Holy Roman Empire, but her brother couldn't protect himself. She had battle tact, not much but some. She could protect her brother couldn't she?

No she couldn't. She was a girl. They would never take her seriously. They would never see her as anything. Though even as a boy her skills were lacking and she knew they still wouldn't take her seriously. But they would take her seriously enough, that she could protect him.

It is weeks after their unification when Lovina finally goes through with her decision. She stares at herself naked in front of the mirror, and scowls at her body in disgust. She not exceptionally endowed when it comes to her chest, but she's grateful for that. Not just because it's been easier to hide, but if she bounds her chest, she should be able to get away with it.

That's just what she does too. She takes the fabric and covers her chest tightly, suffocating, and throws on a suit she had stolen from Spain's wardrobe. She practices her mannerisms, never hard for her because she's been a tomboy her whole life. She practices her voice, again not hard she's used to talking like this. When she approaches Feli, water and pasta go all over the floor.

"Sist-"Feliciano looks in disbelief. His hands are still in the spot holding air where a pot used to be.

"No, not sister. I'm your brother, Feli. Not Lovina….I'm…Lovino." The Spaniard had always called her that. Lovino. Or Lovi. Everyone had called her Lovino or Romano, or Feli's Brother. She was a rather masculine female, and this wouldn't be hard to get away with. She was still in the middle of puberty though, and she expected it to get harder.

"B-but Sorella! You can't be-"Feliciano's eyes are pleading. Both of them know pretending to be the opposite gender is near impossible. International relationships can lead to discoveries. They both know this.

"FRATELLO." Lovina growls out. She won't have him call her anything else. Tear stem from her eyes, and she hugs Feliciano tightly a scowl on her face. "I'm your older sibling mi fratello. I have to protect you. I have to. I can't do that if I'm a girl. I can't. It's okay…I can do this."

Feliciano know he has no choice in this matter. Lovina is stubborn, and nothing will change her mind. All he can do is nod, and thank her for caring so much about him.

**_LovinaLovinoLovinaLovinoLovinaLovinoLovinaLovinoLovinaLovinoLovinaLovino_**

She's able to get away with very easily at the start. When she gets her period, things aren't as easy. She has to confide in Hungary, and now another knows her secret. Hungary understands her somewhat, and Lovina feels a bond with her. She takes Hungary's advice: marks on her calendar, and starts taking birth control, not because she needs it, but because she has to regulate when she gets it.

When her breasts start to get to a decent size, Lovina cannot be more frustrated. A cups are easy to hide, C cups are not. The binding it requires to hide them hurts and stings, but she knows she has to do this and bears with it.

When her country is allied with Germany, Lovina is hurt, angry, pissed, relived, and hurt. Who is this German Potato Bastard think he is? Protecting Feli is her job! She's devoted her life to doing it. He can't just come in and take her brother away from her. What is her life worth if she can't protect her idiot of a brother? She smashes her head against the wall. She breaks glasses upon glasses. She shoots random holes in her bedroom's walls. She's given up everything for her brother, her fratello, and now h had found some stupid bastard to protect him instead of her.

She smashed her fist into the wall, her eyes red and puffy from crying. That bastard couldn't protect Feli like she could. She may not have been a guy which she wondered if that was the case. It wasn't in Feli's nature to be like that, but what if Feli was embarrassed to be protected by a girl. That thought hurts her. Hurts her so bad. At first her reasons for hating the bastard are simple, He's not familia, he can't protect Feli like her, he doesn't know him like her, and Feli isn't his to protect. Her first reasons are a mixture of hatred, resentment, and jealously.

Later though she notices how happy the bastard has made her brother, and decides she's easy up on him. Only slightly though, because she still had to do her job. She was Feliciano's protective Big Brother; it was her duty in life. Germany's noticed her easy up on him, and seems to be a little less tense around her.

She still holds resentment toward him though, not just for how much love he has stolen from him but because she's seen Germany's deeds. She knows what his leader wants and it sickens her. She knows this is not the bastard's own desires, but still if his boss demanded him to hurt her brother he would have to. Germany and his boss would also find themselves in a difficult situation. Hell hath no fury like a Woman scorned.

When the Axis loses, when all of this is over, she sees how devastated her brother is. She wants to tell her brother I told you so. Tell him that being attached to him was a bad idea, but Feli is hurt as it is, and Lovina would have done the same in his position if Germany had been switched out with Sp-a person she felt the same about. She'll kill the bastard later, right now she has to help her brother.

* * *

REVIEW! If enough people are interested this might become a Multi-Chaptered story. :D


	2. Getting Help

It's gotten bad enough that Lovina just wants to drink away her problems. She'd always said she wanted her brother to stop being so abnormally happy. This wasn't the way she had wanted it. How had her brother not seeing the potato bastard, and avoiding him because she and Feli did betray Germany towards the end, had such an effect on Feli? Had that asshole really made her brother so happy?

She stroked his hair softly, singing in a soft voice, as his head is rested into her lap. His back is against the couch, and his limbs sprawled out all over the place. It really pains her to see him like this. His face a pale tear stained red, his eyes puffy and lifeless, and his mouth open slightly mouthing the words along with her. The image is enough to make her cry, but she knows she can't. She has to stay strong and protect him.

It takes two hours of singing to get Feli to sleep, before it had taken him an entire couple of days to get some food in him. He refused even his pasta, and that had really worried her. She had brought up the idea of him calling the bastard, though being careful she had actually used his name, because honestly as far as she had seen and hated to admit they guy would never hate Italy. He had put up Italy's antics for a very long time, and she was sure that he would forgive Feli. She had told him that he couldn't avoid him forever. Slumping against the wall, his response to her advice rang through her head.

"Isn't that what you've been doing to Spain?"

She wants to yell at him, and tell him the situations are different. While they are, they are both avoiding a person for the same reason: They're afraid of them. Feli's afraid that Germany doesn't like him anymore. Lovina is afraid of hanging around Spain too much, that the dense idiot will finally realize she's a SHE. They really are as cowardly as they've always been thought to be…aren't they?

For her brother, for her family, she will swallow her pride. Only for them though. She holds the phone to her ear, her hand hovering above the buttons. Spain is a friend of Prussia, who is the bastard's brother. Surely Spain knows him enough that he can get the bastard over here? Her finger doesn't move any closer to the buttons as she bites her lips watching the time on the phone go by. Lovina honestly doesn't know if she can do this.

Except for meetings to ensure relations between Spain and Italy and of course World Meetings, Lovina hasn't spoken to Spain. Spain's tried to speak to her though, a lot. Every time she avoided, ignored, or hide from him. Spain's never stopped trying, but he has tried a lot less than used to. She presses the first couple of number in a quick frenzy trying to get this over with as quick as she can. She knows no other way of doing this, so she's going to have to deal with it.

When the presses the last button, the phone starts to ring, and she takes a breath trying to prepare in her head what she's going to say. It's when she isn't even past hi that Spain's melodic voice is heard saying something in Spanish. It brain freezes in panic, as his words go straight through her ear without her being able to translate a single word though she knows enough Spanish to be able to. A large silence is followed after he talks before she hears a single "Hola" being spoken questionally. She releases a breath, which she had apparently been holding, and gains whatever confidence she has.

"It's me, Bastard." She speaks in a strong voice, her tone only waveringly slightly. She curses herself for Calling Spain that, on a phone call where she's asking for his help. Real Smart Lovina, real smart.

"…..Lovi?" Spain's voice is spoken in a completely disbelieving tone. He follows with a happy, frantic rambling in Spanish, which Lovina is honestly not in the mood to even decipher. "Ay dios mio! I haven't heard from you in so long, Lovi! Are you okay? Are-"

"I'm fine……Spain. I need your help with something." She cuts him off, not wanting to deal with a landslide of frantic questions. She gets straight to the point, as she feels any nerve she has at the moment slowly ebbing from her.

"What happened Lovi? Are you hurt? Is it the Mafia? Did you gain an allergic reaction to Tomates?!?" Spain's voice grows more and more panicked, and Lovina just wants to head butt the Spaniard and tell him he needs to stop watching Spanish soap operas.

"I'm fine, dammit! I need your help with my brother!" Lovina takes a deep breath and continues to speak not allowing Antonio to speak until she's done.

"….I'll bring Ludwig over, Lovi." Is what she hears when she's done speaking ,and the then that irritating noise that shows you've been hung up on.

* * *

**A/N: **So I made this a multi-chaptered story. :D I'm sorry it took so long to update, but school has been hell. I really, really hope to update this again soon, but I'mnot one-hundred percent sure when I'l lbe able to. Sorry It's so short. D:


End file.
